Allen's Dilemma
by cherbloz94
Summary: He was a fool. Not because he was named the Crowned Clown but because he just had to fall head over heels with the most uncaring, arrogant and emotionless jerk in the whole wide universe, Kanda Yuu. Oneshot Yullen.


**cherbloz94: **Hello. This is actually my very first Yullen fic. I hope you guys like it.

**Disclaimer: ** Man is unfrotunately not owned by me but it still is an awesome anime/manga!

* * *

><p><strong>Allen's Dilemma<strong>

A certain white-haired teen consumed an unbelievable amount of scrumptious food around him , more than what his body seemed to be able to take. However, this teenager was unlike any other. His name was Allen Walker. He was the infamous young exorcist, bearer of the accursed eye that enables him to witness the agony of the souls of Akumas.

Allen sighed happily as he patted his slightly bulging stomach in satisfaction. His brows furrowed as he recalled something or rather _someone _important. He glanced around the dining area trying not to appear anxious when in reality; he was desperately roving his eyes in every inch of the room. A frown replaced the once goofy grin in his face.

There was no sight of those long, silky blue hairs or even a glare from those startling jet black eyes that seemed to see right through him. The pale aristocratic face that usually wore a superior look on it, completed with the arching on an elegant eyebrow, was nowhere in sight. Allen sighed to himself. He was a fool. Not because he was named the Crowned Clown but because he just had to fall head over heels with the most uncaring, arrogant and emotionless jerk in the whole wide universe, Kanda Yuu. At the mere thought of his name, Allen felt his heart flutter and he once again exhaled a sigh of exasperation. Yup, there was no denying it. He was most definitely in love.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Allen finally took notice of the man sitting in front of him. Lavi stared back at him with mirth glinting from those knowing emerald eyes of his before throwing Allen a devilishly handsome smirk.

"Thinking about Yuu again, Allen?" teased the red-haired teenager.

Allen's response was definitely a sight to behold. His pink pale lips softly dropped in surprise as his face flushed a beautiful shade of red. The youth in question bit his lower lip nervously before gulping inaudibly, his Adam's apple bobbing sinfully against his throat. His companion looked at him with glazed eyes. Allen had no idea how delectable he looked.

Lavi shook his head furiously, trying to rid his mind of the image of Allen using those soft lips of his to engulf something else while he grabbed those silky white hairs of the gluttonous exorcist. The young man groaned, silently hoping that the hardness in his pants was nothing but a figment of imagination. Kanda would no doubt slaughter him and cut him into pieces if he knew that Lavi was having naughty thoughts of his potential lover. Tsk, that possessive friend of his.

"O-o-of c-course not! Why would I even waste my time thinking of Ba-Kanda?" stuttered Allen furiously trying to deny his thoughts. Lavi's eyes widened in suspicion before giving a sly grin.

"Wouldn't you like to know where he is?"

Allen tried to appear nonchalant when all he could feel was his heart beating against his chest in anticipation of seeing Kanda.

"Why would I want to know?" asked Allen, cocking his head to the side to appear perplexed. He silently congratulated himself for not wavering. He looked back at Lavi but his companion was looking at something behind him in disbelief. Allen frowned at this.

"Lavi? Lavi? LAVI?" shouted the younger of the two, waving his hands in front of the astonished red-head. Finally, Lavi turned to look at him and cleared his throat.

"Well, I was just going to say that if you actually CARED of Kanda's whereabouts, his right over there," Lavi replied. He pointed to across the room and true enough; the person that Allen longed to see was right over there. Allen's lips formed into a grin and his grey eyes brightened joyfully. He was just about to wave over to Kanda when he noticed the arm on Kanda's shoulder. His smile died.

Allen stared at Kanda and the close proximity with a good-looking man wearing a finder's uniform. This came as a shock to the youth as he knew Kanda had always disapproved of finders and their worthlessness. The man had a muscular form, unlike Allen's thin body, and had unflawed face with natural blush on his cheeks. The fifteen-year old teen shrugged indifferently because he knew that Kanda would soon beat the man for laying a hand on him. Nothing happened. Realization hit him and left him breathless. Allen blinked profusely trying to keep the tears in the tempest of his eyes from flowing on his face. He bit back a sob as he hurriedly turned away from the scene to find solace in his room. Lavi stared at the retreating form with a worried glance.

Meanwhile, Kanda sneered at Gozu to keep his hands off of him but the stubborn finder did not heed his advice. The pale swordsman just massaged his temple to calm himself. He had just returned from an exhausting mission in France and had no intention of using his remaining energy to physically rip Gozu's arm from him. It was not worth it. Glancing from the corner of his eye, Kanda saw Allen leaving the dining area in a rush. A sense of uneasiness flooded his heart as he caught the cold, accusing gaze of his red-haired friend. Did he do anything wrong?

* * *

><p>It had been ten days. Ten whole excruciating days of silence and peace. Usually, Kanda would have been thankful for this but that stupid bean sprout had been avoiding him! Whenever he entered the dining area, Allen would always find an excuse to leave or when he was about to tease Allen in the hallways, the younger teen would walk away to the opposite direction. It was frustrating! The most infuriating thing that he cannot bear was the fact that Lavi always seemed to be everywhere the white-haired teen was. Moreover, he would always find that idiotic bookman being intimate with <em><strong>his<strong>_bean sprout- caressing his soft cheeks or simply embracing him and having the naïve teen pressed up against that perverted Lavi! Kanda had decided. He would no longer tolerate this. He would find Allen today and make sure to tell him who exactly he belonged to. Eyes blazing with renewed vigour, the dark-haired man stomped towards the dining area in search of his bean sprout.

* * *

><p>Allen knew he was being unreasonable. He most certainly did not have any reason to be jealous. After all, it was not like he and Kanda were in any sort of relationship. They were barely even friends. The young exorcist felt his heart crumbling as the truth slapped him awake. Kanda and he were not in a relationship. Kanda had affection for a certain finder, who was named Gozu, from what he heard. Tears formed at the back of his eyelids and Allen had to take a deep breath to prevent himself from crying. It was over. He really ought to give up. It was nothing but an unrequited love right from the very beginning so why did it hurt so much? Why does it feel like his heart was ruthlessly being shattered into pieces?<p>

"Why, "Allen whispered with his voice filled with grief, "did I have to fall in love with Kanda?"

A lone tear escaped from his eyes and to his horror, he could not control himself from crying. Sobs escaped from his lips and he trembled slightly. He looked up in surprise as he felt calloused hands on his cheeks, gently wiping his tears.

"Could you repeat that once more, bean sprout?" Kanda asked gently. His face determined yet his eyes shone with happiness.

Allen forcibly tore himself away from Kanda. It hurt too much. He averted his eyes, bent on not meeting Kanda's soul piercing ones.

"What are you doing here, Bakanda? Shouldn't you be off somewhere, finding a certain someone?" Allen inquired. He mentally face palmed himself. He was an idiot. A moron. How could he let his jealousy take over his mouth? It was unsightly.

On the other hand, the young samurai stood on his spot, frozen. He could not comprehend what his stupid bean sprout was talking about. Kanda's mind immediately replayed the incidence at the cafeteria. Why did Allen ran away? His eyes widened as he finally found the answer. He immediately exhaled a sigh of relief.

Soft chuckles came from Kanda, gaining Allen's attention. Allen's pink lips turned into a pout. How could Kanda make fun of him? Chuckles soon became full-blown laughter and Allen could no longer bear it. He spun on his heel angrily before heading towards his room. A lithe arm encased his waist and he found himself being unable to move. Hesitantly, he turned around to face Kanda.

Allen's breath left his throat as he saw Kanda smiling at him as if he l-l-loved him. Kanda leaned forward, putting his head on Allen's shoulder and nuzzling on it.

"Stupid bean sprout. You made me worry for nothing!" Kanda scolded Allen. The latter opened his mouth to protest but Kanda immediately cut him off.

"I was exhausted from a mission and had no strength left to push Gozu away. " the dark-haired man explained. He slowly lifted his head to meet his bean spout's eyes.

"I love you, Allen. You don't need to be jealous, stupid bean sprout." Kanda confessed, his lips forming a smirk. A sob escaped Allen's lips. The younger of the two had tears on his eyes yet he was happy.

"I love you too, Kanda. You'll always be mine, Bakanda, as I am yours."

Kanda's lips brushed gently against Allen's parted ones. Finally.

* * *

><p>A red-head stood a few feet away from the couple.<p>

"I knew it." He sighed before giving a sad smile.

* * *

><p><strong>cherbloz94: <strong>That's it will be greatly appreciated!


End file.
